


cas-and-gabes-wings

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Movies & TV, Multi, Other, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings





	1. Chapter 1




	2. cas-and-gabes-wings




	3. cas-and-gabes-wings




	4. cas-and-gabes-wings




	5. cas-and-gabes-wings




	6. cas-and-gabes-wings




	7. cas-and-gabes-wings




	8. cas-and-gabes-wings




	9. Michael to Dean

http://cas-and-gabes-wings.deviantart.com/#/art/Michael-to-Dean-ca-549417044?hf=1


	10. Dean to Castiel

http://cas-and-gabes-wings.deviantart.com/art/Dean-to-Castiel-ca-549419944


End file.
